


Misty's Christmas Gift

by Amber2002161



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Death God, F/M, Supernatural Elements, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber2002161/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: Misty invites the team to see her latest play. However, when she mentions about her deceased brother, can the team comfort her?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. The Invitation

Coming to theaters December 15! The latest play adaptation of the classic "The Legend of Princess Kaguya"! Starring the most renowned fashion star and actress of all of Neo Domino City, Misty Tredwell! Reserve your tickets by November 30, and receive a free autographed poster!

Akiza glanced with excitement and happiness as she looked at the advertisement. Despite the fact that Misty Tredwell was a former Dark Signer who had a grudge against her, Misty had no memory of that incident. It was all for the better, as it was Misty who first showed Akiza the ad in the first place after the two Topside residents exchanged Skype calls.

"What's that letter you are reading there, Akiza?" asked Yusei. The spiky-haired man looked confused by the large smile on his wife's face.

"Did you know, Yusei? Misty is promoting a new play and we're invited!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Misty invited us?" asked Yusei. "I didn't expect to get an invitation from her."

"Why not?" shrugged Akiza. "We're the saviors of Neo Domino City. It's fitting we get invited by another popular star. So, do you want to go or not?"

"What about the others?" asked Yusei.

"The others are also invited as well. Let's call them to see if they are interested in watching 'The Legend of Princess Kaguya'," smiled Akiza.

"Alright, sounds like a good plan," Yusei returned the smile as he picked up his cell phone.

Two Hours Later

Team 5D's assembled in front of the hotel Misty was checked in as she was promoting her new play. It was the most high-class, most expensive hotel in the city, where only the richest of guests were able to afford. The team stood in awe at the size of the building, amazed that they were even allowed to get near it.

"So this is where Lady Misty is staying in," said Luna.

"Wow! It's tall!" exclaimed Leo.

"Who would have guessed in a million years that a team like us would get invited here?" asked Crow.

"It's fit for a king!" stated Jack.

"Or a queen," added Akiza, winking.

"We've all come a long way, that's for sure," grinned Yusei.

One of Misty's couriers greeted them at the entrance and escorted the team to the room Misty was staying in. Misty Tredwell greeted them all with a warm smile and a plate full of petite fours and hot tea.

"Welcome, Team 5D's," smiled Misty. "It's an honor that you could all make it."

"Thank you so much for inviting us over," said Akiza.

"We read about your upcoming play, and were interested in seeing it," stated Yusei.

"Yeah, it's not every day we get to see a play on its premiere day!" laughed Crow.

"Do we get first row seats?" asked Jack.

"Yeah can we?" asked Leo.

"I loved the trailer!" smiled Luna.

"Of course you all get the best seats available. You all saved Neo Domino City, after all," smiled Misty. Suddenly, her smile turned into an expression of sadness.

"Misty, are you alright?" asked Akiza. The other team members looked at the actress in confusion.

Misty paused for a few seconds before continuing talking. "Many years ago, me and my younger brother Toby practiced stage performances together. It was Toby's dream to be a star on the stages or perhaps Hollywood."

"Your brother Toby?" asked Akiza. She suddenly gasped when she realized who Misty was talking about.

"What's wrong, Akiza?" said Yusei.

"Let's discuss about this later, Yusei," replied Akiza. "Please continue, Misty."

Misty nodded. "Toby's dream was shattered when he was captured by the Arcadia Movement. I begged the city council to find what they wanted to do with him, but they never did. If I had one wish, I wish I could see Toby again. Tell him his big sister misses him." Misty ended her speech with a bucket of tears.

Team 5D's watched in silence as Misty continued to cry. The team thought it was for the best not to comment on the matter. They nodded to each other, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Erm, thank you for inviting us over for tea time," said Yusei. "We shall take our leave for now."

"Thank you, Yusei, everyone…" sobbed Misty. "I-I'm so sorry you had to hear my foolish wish. I just had no one else to talk to about the matter."

"No, it wasn't selfish," replied Luna.

Team 5D's left the hotel and walked to the downtown district. They were still in shock that Misty talked about her brother Toby so out of the blue.

"Well, today just got depressing," muttered Leo. "I thought we came to see her to talk about watching her play, not hear about her brother."

"Misty said her brother Toby was taken by the Arcadia Movement," muttered Jack. "Then you don't suppose that they killed him?"

"That's right, they did," said Akiza. "When I fought her, she told me everything. How Sayer performed experiments on Toby, and how he was deemed useless by Arcadia standards. After Toby failed many of the experiments, Sayer had him killed."

"And you did nothing to stop him?" growled Crow.

"Back then, I wasn't aware of Sayer's true intentions," said Akiza. "You have to know back then I wasn't part of Team 5D's. I was just his pawn."

"Oh, yeah, you got a point," Crow sighed.

"Misty said she wants to see Toby again," said Jack. "Just how are we supposed to do that? It's not like any of us know how to talk to ghosts."

A beam of electricity seemingly struck Yusei's brain when he heard Jack's statement. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling, Yusei?" asked Jack in a demanding tone. "What was it said that got you so revved up about?"

"You said none of us can talk to ghosts," replied Yusei. "However, there is someone I know who can."

"And whom might that be?" asked Jack.

Yusei tapped the 'Call' icon. "Kalin."

**A/N: Yay! A fic with Misty! Such a shame she disappeared after the Dark Signer Arc. They could have explored her actress/model career more.**


	2. Death God for Hire

"Wait-what-wait-wait! Hold on a moment!" yelled Crow. "Did you just say Kalin can talk to ghosts?!" Yusei simply nodded as he waited for his friend to answer his call. Jack crossed his arms and stared at the wall. The other team members shrugged to each other as they had no idea what to say.

"Day after day, it seems Kalin gets more and more mysterious every time we see him," Jack muttered.

Meanwhile in Satisfaction Town…

It was seemingly another ordinary day in the dry, dusty outpost of Satisfaction Town. Kalin Kessler worked alongside the other sheriffs and the mayor, Klaus, to keep the outlaws from causing mischief. Kalin was working on some paperwork in his office when his cell phone rang. He sighed as he put down his pen and looked at his phone, thinking it was one of those scam calls. However, his mood completely changed to that of happiness when he realized the call was coming from Yusei Fudo.

"Hey, Yusei, how are you and the others doing?" asked Kalin.

"Hey, Kalin," replied Yusei. "We got invited by Misty Tredwell to see a play she just recently advertised."

"A play, huh? Color yourselves lucky," chuckled Kalin. "What's it called?"

"Hey dude!" exclaimed Crow. "What's up? It's called 'The Legend of Princess Kaguya!"

"And we get front row seats!" boasted Jack."

Kalin couldn't resist the urge not to laugh when he heard his old friends get so excited. "So, that's what you guys called me for? Well, from the documents I've read, Misty Tredwell is a very renowned actress."

"And that's precisely why I called you," said Yusei, turning serious again. "For this concerns something about Misty's younger brother.

"Misty's brother?" asked Kalin.

"Yes, his name is Toby, or should I say, was Toby," said Akiza.

"Did something happen to him?" asked Kalin.

"Well, you see, we came to visit Misty earlier and she stated that many years ago, the Arcadia Movement captured Toby and forced him to undergo many experiments," stated Akiza.

Kalin gritted his teeth when he heard the name of the movement. Despite having no personal experience himself with the movement, he was fully aware of their crimes. "Please continue, Akiza."

"According to Misty, Toby failed the experiments and he succumbed to them. I wish I could have stopped them, but that was many years ago. I had no idea about the movement's true intentions."

"Lady Misty told us that she wishes she could see him again," said Luna.

"Yeah, and then she started to cry," said Leo.

"So, Kalin, you are the only one we know who is able to communicate with human spirits. Would you be willing to help us?" asked Yusei.

Kalin closed his eyes and ran his fingers through is hair. He thought for several minutes comprehending everything he just heard. He may have been a sheriff of a town, but Yusei and Team 5D's were his friends. He couldn't just turn down their offer, especially when it came to supernatural forces.

"Well, Kalin?" asked Jack impatiently. "Are you gonna answer us or not?"

"Count me in," answered Kalin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kalin packed up his most valuable goods and wrote a letter to Klaus, Nico, and West that would be taking a leave of absence. He sighed as he double-checked the letters for any errors, before stepping out of the office.

"I hope they understand the letter," he muttered to himself as he boarded his duel runner, Giganto L.

The gap between Satisfaction Town and Neo Domino City took the average driver about 2-3 hours, but after only about half an hour of seeing nothing but desert, Kalin was beginning to grow bored. Perhaps it was the fact that his friends were in dire need of his help that was causing the boredom.

"I'm not satisfied enough," muttered Kalin. He took a glimpse of one of his cards and smirked. "What was that catchphrase Yusei always says before he duels? Oh, yes, that's right! Let's rev it up! Infernity Doom Dragon!" He activated his psychic powers to bring his ace monster to life. The rather grotesque-looking dragon looked at its master in confusion, but Kalin chuckled.

"Infernity Doom Dragon, Yusei and the others need my help and we need to get to the city fast. Could you lend me your strength?"

Infernity Doom Dragon nodded and used its infernal flame breath to make Giganto L zoom across the land faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 5D's were waiting in front of the hotel they visited earlier, waiting for Kalin's arrival. When they spotted the dusty green duel runner, they immediately ran up to greet its driver.

"You came!" smiled Yusei as Kalin took off his helmet.

"That sure was fast," said Crow.

"Yes, it only took you an hour," said Jack. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I couldn't turn down an offer from old friends," chuckled Kalin. "Now, lead the way to Misty's room."

"Right!" stated everyone. As they rode the elevator, the team decided they would do some acting on their own, considering Misty's celebrity status.

"Here is the room Misty is staying in," said Akiza. "Let's hope she's still inside."

Kalin rang the doorbell and waited. Not too long afterwards, the door opened to reveal the shocked look of Misty. Team 5D's did tell her they wanted to revisit her between the one hour waiting period, but they didn't tell her another person wanted to see her.

"Who-who are you?" Misty gasped at Kalin. Her eyes were transfixed on his appearance; the dusty grey jacket, his ice blue hair, and his golden eyes.

"Greetings, ma'am," stated Kalin as he bowed and tried to put up his best 'formal act'. "My name is Kalin Kessler. You may be wondering why I am here standing before you."

"Kalin Kessler?" asked Misty in bewilderment. "Who are you?"

"I am what is known as a 'Death God'", smirked Kalin, still putting up his formal act. "And according to our society, I have been summoned here from the Spirit World to help you cope with the loss of a loved one."

A real Death God? How can this be? And just who is he? Thought Misty.

**A/N: Bonus comic!**


	3. Misty's Decision

Misty stared in confusion at Kalin's bizarre behavior thinking to herself: 'Am I hallucinating? Is this man really a death god?' Kalin did his best to keep a straight face, all while the rest of his team watched the whole scenario unfold from behind the wall while trying very hard not to laugh.

"Are you serious, Kalin?!" yelled Crow. "You're not even dressed up properly!"

"Was he always like this, Yusei, Crow, Jack? You know, this weird dude when you guys lived in Satellite?" asked Leo.

"Of course not!" snapped Jack, as he face-palmed into his right hand. "Sure, Kalin was a natural leader, and he did play tricks on the other gang leaders. But not like this!"

"When you first met him, you didn't know he was a Psychic Duelist, correct?" asked Luna.

Yusei, Crow, and Jack all nodded at her question. "Kalin told me after we defeated Lawton a couple of years ago that during our duel, that he felt some strange surge of energy flowing through him. I wonder if that was his psychic powers awakening?" stated Yusei.

"For reals?" asked Crow.

"Why did you not tell me or Crow about this sooner?!" yelled Jack.

"I'm sorry, Crow, Jack," sighed Yusei. "It's just that I couldn't find a good opportunity to do so."

"I'm not 100% certain why, but every Psychic Duelist's abilities awaken at different rates," replied Akiza. "For me, my powers came when I was 10. And according to Yusei, Kalin's didn't come until very recently."

Kalin smiled at Misty and asked her: "So, what would it be, ma'am? Do you accept my offer?"

Misty closed her eyes trying to comprehend all this before turning her back on Kalin and the group. "I-I-I need to think about this!" She then flew back into her room and slammed the door in the death god's face.

Kalin sighed in defeat as he turned towards the others. "Darn it, I blew my chance to show my abilities!"

Yusei placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kalin…you did your best…"

"I'm not satisfied by this, Yusei!" gritted Kalin. "Am I not good enough to be a psychic?"

Yusei turned to look at Kalin sternly in the face. "Kalin, listen to me! Don't let what happened today stop you from achieving your goals! You are a talented Psychic Duelist!"

"Yusei…"muttered Kalin.

"Yusei is right!" added Akiza. "Before we dueled, I always saw myself as a reject and a failure. He taught me to never give in to anger and to always keep pushing forward."

"Hey, you can always use your powers on criminals!" joked Crow.

"Or maybe use it to drive fast!" laughed Jack.

"Or perhaps find another person who lost another family member," added Luna.

"Or play a really cool match of Duel Monsters!" smiled Leo.

Kalin smiled a little. "Guys, thank you."

"Let's go grab something to eat," said Yusei. Everyone nodded and began to walk towards the elevator. However, before they could press the button, the door to Misty's room suddenly sprang open. The team turned towards the noise in shock when they saw Misty standing before them, fully dressed.

"Wait! Mr. Death God!" yelled Misty. "I-I've made my decision! I accept your offer! Please let me see my brother!"

"M-Misty?" murmured Kalin in surprise. He then cleared his throat and smiled, resuming his "Death God" persona. "Er, excellent, ma'am. However, before our deal is complete, there is still one more fulfillment you must make."

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"My, um, servants who have summoned me here have informed me of a certain play of yours called 'The Legend of Princess Kaguya'. I find it quite intriguing, as I have always been fond of human cultures."

"Of course you may watch it, Mr. Death God," bowed Misty.

"Thank you, ma'am," smiled Kalin. "Now, shall we be off?"

Misty nodded and entered the elevator with the rest of the team. While they were heading down, Jack couldn't take Kalin's wacky acting anymore and grumbled in his ear.

"Kalin, who are you calling 'your servants'?! We're your friends!"

"Jack, I'm just simply acting!" replied Kalin. "Can't you take the joke?"

"Since when did you tell jokes?" snapped Jack. "In all my years of knowing you, you were never the one for jokes!"

"Boys, calm down, before Misty hears you," sighed Akiza. Yusei couldn't help but chuckle.

The Enforcers and Misty left the hotel and walked several blocks to the site where the once-proud Arcadia Movement headquarters once stood. After hearing the evidence Yusei gathered during his battle with Sayer, The Public Service Bureau declared the Arcadia Movement a terrorist organization and ordered the building completely demolished. In its place was an open memorial dedicated to the victims of the Movement's crimes.

"Here we are. The site where the Arcadia Movement used to be," said Akiza.

"I feel a great sadness," said Luna. "It's as if the duel spirits are crying out to their masters."

"Could it be, that we can find Toby here?" asked Leo.

"I'm sure of it," replied Yusei. "Let's look for his name."

The Enforcers proceeded to search all over the memorial for the name 'Toby Tredwell'. In the meantime, Misty remained quiet, not knowing what to say. Luna caught sight of the actress' confusion and asked her a question.

"Lady Misty? Are you alright?"

"Are you certain your friend can help me speak with Toby?" asked Misty.

"I'm sure he can. You just got to believe in him!" smiled Luna.

Crow found the name and pointed triumphantly: "There's his name! Toby Tredwell, correct?"

Misty nodded. "Yes, that's his name." Kalin walked up to the plaque and took a deep breath. "Alright, everyone, stand back and keep quiet. I will now proceed to summon Toby here." He put his hands on the memorial, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. The Enforcers and Misty stood about 10 feet away from the memorial in silence, praying that their plan would work.


	4. Toby's Pain

The team watched with anxiety as Kalin focused his energy on the memorial. His mind drifted into the Spirit World, where he was confronted by a teenager with black, medium-length hair that parted down the middle into two long bangs. The young teen looked somewhat angry and confused when he saw Kalin and went up to confront him.

"Who are you? How did you get here? You're not a spirit!" yelled the teen.

"Greetings, my name is Kalin Kessler. I am what one calls a walker between worlds. You must be Toby Tredwell, correct?"

"How-how do you know my name?" asked Toby in shock.

"Your older sister Misty told me about you," replied Kalin. "She told me she wants to speak to you."

"Misty's here? Where?" asked Toby, with anxiety in his eyes.

"You need not look any further," smiled Kalin. "For I have brought her with me. So, come, Toby. Let's see your sister." He reached out to take Toby's hand.

Toby smiled at the psychic and grasped his hand. The two of them traveled back to the site of the memorial, where everyone was waiting for them. Toby let go of Kalin's hand, and looked around the site in bafflement.

"Where are we, Mr. Kessler?" he asked.

"We are at the former site of the Arcadia Movement, according to my friends," replied Kalin. "Misty also came here to pay you a visit." He pointed towards Misty, who reacted with surprise.

"Mr. Death God? Did you find my brother?" asked Misty.

"Yes, I have, ma'am," nodded Kalin. "Toby is longing to see you, so please step right this way."

Misty nodded nervously and walked towards Kalin and Toby. The others watched her in anticipation as they watched the scene unfold. So much so they talked among themselves.

"Wow, this is intense! Did Kalin really just call Toby?" asked Leo.

"Yusei really was right about him being able to speak to ghosts," said Luna.

"Man, this is nuts!" stated Crow.

"Imagine if he was able to do this earlier," said Jack.

"Yeah, we can only guess," stated Yusei.

"I hope this goes well," said Akiza.

Kalin helped escort Misty towards Toby, both of whom had tears welling up in their eyes. "Big sis!" exclaimed Toby. "Is that really you?" Misty looked confused, as she felt a strange chill in the air. She turned towards Kalin for his help.

"Toby asked if you are here," said Kalin.

"Y-yes, Toby! I am here!" stammered Misty. She held out her arms as if she wanted to hug her brother.

"Misty!" exclaimed Toby, as he flew towards Misty. However, before the two siblings could embrace, Toby suddenly caught sight of Akiza. He stopped in his tracks and his expression turned a complete 180.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Misty.

"Toby, why did you stop? Your sister is right here!" yelled Kalin.

"It's her! The one who worked with Sayer! The Black Rose Witch!" yelled Toby. He pointed menacingly at Akiza and a cold chill blew throughout the memorial site.

"Hey! Who turned down the thermostat?!" yelled Crow.

"What's this chill?!" yelled Jack.

"The spirits are angry!" cried Luna.

"They are?!" exclaimed Leo. "Did we make them mad by being here?"

"But we are only paying or respects!" exclaimed Akiza.

"Kalin! What is going on?!" called out Yusei. "Did something happen to Toby?"

"Toby! Stop this! Akiza has nothing to do with this!" yelled Kalin.

"Shut up! Akiza was there when the experiments happened! She was standing next to Sayer, delighting in my pain! The witch must suffer!" yelled Toby as he lunged towards Akiza.

"Toby! Wait!" cried Misty. "Your sister is here!"

"Akiza! Everyone! Stand back!" yelled Kalin. He ran towards Toby in desperation. The team looked shocked and confused by his exclamation but nodded and scattered in every direction.

"Did something happen to Toby? Does this explain the chill?" called out Yusei.

"Yes, it does!" yelled Kalin. "Toby saw Akiza and called her 'The Black Rose Witch!'"

"No! That was her old nickname!" gasped Yusei.

Akiza's face turned pale as she heard the word 'witch' and she fell to her knees. Yusei ran towards her and grasped her shoulders.

"Akiza! Akiza! Wake up!"

"Am I-a witch?" muttered Akiza weakly.

"No you're not a witch!" yelled Yusei. "You're my wife!" He then turned to Kalin and yelled: "Kalin! Do something about Toby!"

Kalin reached out and grabbed Toby by his torso, pinning the ghost to the ground. Everyone gasped in horror as they watched their friend wrestle what looked like empty air.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever seen," said Crow.

"Did Kalin get 'em?" asked Leo.

"Judging by his face, it seems so," stated Jack.

Kalin pinned Toby on his back and glared at him. A faint purple cloud of psychic energy surrounded the leader of the Enforcers as he restrained the ghost. Toby looked absolutely horrified when he saw Kalin's appearance change.

"Y-your're a psychic too?! Why did you defend Akiza?! She's a witch!" yelled Toby.

"Toby! Listen to me!" shouted Kalin. "For the last time, leave her out of this! She is not a witch! Akiza has nothing to do with what happened to you! I called you because your sister wants to see you! Please, put your hatred aside!"

Toby stared at the other man with wide eyes and stopped struggling. He sat up, and looked at Kalin's friends and then his sister. Tears built up in his eyes as he regretted his behavior.

"The chill died down, but I still sense great sadness," said Luna.

"What happened to Toby, Mr. Death God? Is he alright?" begged Misty.

"Yes, Toby is alright," sighed Kalin. "He is now crying in remorse over what he has done."

"Crying?" gasped Misty. "Oh, dear, what do we do now?"

"We must now find a way to stop his tears," said Kalin. "Does anyone have a suggestion?"

Everyone thought hard about how to stop a ghost from crying. Yusei was the first to speak up.  
"Misty, when we visited you earlier, you said that Toby wanted to be a stage performer. Did he ever practice singing with you?"

"Yes, he did. We used to practice singing together-*gasp* you mean-"

Yusei nodded. The other team members smiled as they realized the plan.

"Great idea, Yusei!" exclaimed Kalin. "Misty, would you do the honors of singing?" he gestured toward the model as he picked up his harmonica.

"It would be an honor, Mr. Death God," smiled Misty. They whispered to each other the song of choice to perform to Toby would be 'My Heart Would Go On'.

Kalin played the melody of the song, while Misty sang the lyrics. The others were speechless and amazed at how powerful Misty's singing voice was. The song echoed throughout the memorial site and perhaps even the entire downtown district. Toby stopped crying as he heard his sister, mesmerized by her performance. His mind flashed back to happier times when he and Misty practiced dancing and singing together. He smiled happily as he stood up to greet Misty.

Misty and Kalin's musical number came to an end and were met with rounds of applause from their friends. Yusei went up to his friend and asked: "How's Toby now?"

Kalin turned to check on Toby and was delighted when he saw that Toby was smiling with joy. "Our song has worked, Misty. Your brother is at peace."

"Toby!" cried Misty as she reached out to him.

"Misty!" exclaimed Toby as he flew into her arms. The two siblings embraced each other as Toby's ghost took on a visible, spectral form. Everyone but Kalin were shocked when they saw the younger Tredwell in person.

"So that's Toby…"whispered Yusei.

"He really does look like his sister," said Akiza.

"Wow, I'm at a loss for words," said Crow, dumbfounded.

"This is beyond words," stated Jack.

"This is so touching!" smiled Luna.

"I think I'm about to cry!" sniffed Leo.

Toby turned to look at Kalin and smiled. "Mr. Kessler, thank you for helping me see Misty again. I've spent so long trapped here in the Arcadia Movement , but now, I feel like I can travel again."

Kalin smiled and bowed to him. "My pleasure. Now, Toby, go on and may your spirit perform all over the world."

Toby turned to look at the Enforcers and bowed to them. "Miss, Akiza, I'm sorry I accused you of being the 'Black Rose Witch'. Thanks to Mr. Kessler, I now know you had nothing to do with what happened. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you, Toby," smiled Akiza.

"It was an honor to meet you," said Yusei.

"See ya later, jackal!" grinned Crow, giving Toby a thumbs up.

"Good luck traveling," smiled Jack.

"Can spirits send postcards?" asked Leo.

"Leo!" sighed Luna. "Sorry about my brother, Toby. What he meant was we hope to see you again."

Toby laughed and finally turned to his sister. "Misty, I'm glad I could talk to you again. I promise to visit you sometime."

"I'm glad I could see you too, Toby," smiled Misty. "I wish you luck on your travels." The two siblings embraced each other once more before Toby's spirit vanished into the wind. Misty cried tears of happiness as she watched her younger brother dance off into the afterlife.

Kalin approached Misty and said "Ma'am, is something the matter?"

Misty wiped the tears from her face and shook her head. "No, Kalin, sir. I'm alright. Thank you for all your help. Thank you for letting me see Toby."

Kalin bowed. "My pleasure, Ma'am. It was an honor working with you."

Misty smiled and walked over to the leader. She leaned forward to kiss Kalin on the left cheek. "You are such a handsome man, Mr. Death God," she flirted.

Kalin's entire face flushed a deep shade of pink as Misty kissed him. Everyone, including Misty laughed at the expression on his face. Yusei, Jack, and Crow went up to their old friend to check on him.

"Oi! His forehead is hot!" teased Jack.

"I guess Misty's kiss really did him in," smiled Yusei.

"Hey, Kalin! You ok there, buddy?" laughed Crow.

"I-I'm fine, guys!" stammered Kalin embarrassingly.

Misty giggled. "I'm sure you are, sir. Now, shall we go to the theater together? My performance starts tonight." She reached out her hand.

"Er, of course, Misty," stammered Kalin, forgetting to act formally. He took Misty's hand and the two walked to the theater. The others followed behind them, chuckling at the romantic scene.


	5. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show a summary of the popular Japanese folklore story "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter"; also known as"The Tale of Princess Kaguya".

The Enforcers along with Misty walked towards the Neo Domino Theater house. They were greeted by the ticket master who asked the team for their tickets. Everyone presented their tickets to him, who granted them permission. Misty smiled to Kalin as she split off from the others to go to the changing room.

"I wish you luck, ma'am," smiled Kalin.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Death God," replied Misty. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Ma'am, you can just call me Kalin," said Kalin.

"Of course, of course," giggled Misty. She then walked into the changing room.

"Well then, let's go find our seats," said Yusei. Everyone nodded and walked into the theater. Just as the staff promised, the Enforcers were granted front-row seats. Kalin chose to sit right in the center seat so he could get the best possible view of Misty when she showed up on stage.

"Hey, Kalin," teased Crow. "I see you chose the middle seat. Do you have a crush on Misty or something?"

"What?! No-no! It's not like that!" stammered Kalin, his cheeks turning pink again.

"Ya sure about that? O-o-k…" laughed Crow.

"Hey! The curtain's opening!" exclaimed Leo.

The entire audience fell quiet as the curtain slowly rose. The stage lit up to reveal an old bamboo cutter walking among a bamboo forest. Suspense seemed to fill the air when the bamboo cutter discovered a stalk that was glowing. The man used his knife to cut the stalk and to his surprise, a tiny infant girl was inside. The man went back home and showed his wife the baby, who was even more amazed. The couple, who had no children of their own, decide to raise her as their own and named her Nayotake no Kaguya-hime (or Shining Princess of the Young Bamboo). Ever since they adopted Kaguya, each time the old man cut a stalk of bamboo, he would find a small gold nugget. Over the course of three months, the couple grew extremely rich and Kaguya grew into a woman of extraordinary beauty(grown-up Kaguya was played by Misty). The old man tried to keep her identity hidden from others, but news of her beauty soon spread over Japan, with many tutors seeking to marry her.

"Hey look! That must be Misty!" exclaimed Luna.

"Yeah, the ad did say she would be playing Princess Kaguya," smiled Akiza.

"She's pretty," stated Kalin.

"I think Crow was right in that you're falling for her," smirked Jack.

"Aw, be quiet!" retorted Kalin as he gave Jack a playful elbow shove.

"But its true!" laughed Jack.

Numerous nobles soon showed up at the couple's doorstep, and eventually persuade the man to tell Kaguya to choose among them. However, Kaguya was uninterested in marrying any of them and devises a scheme consisting of five impossible tasks and agreed to marry the one who could bring them to her. The items were: the stone begging bowl of the Buddha, a jeweled branch from the island of Horai, a robe of fire-rat skins from China, a jewel from a dragon's neck, and a cowry shell born from a swallow.

The nobles desperately compete with one another to gather the items for Kaguya, but are all tricked in one way or another. After all five nobles fail in giving the princess the items, the Emperor of Japan comes to see her and falls in love with her. Despite not subjugating the Emperor the five impossible tasks, Kaguya rejects his proposal as well, telling him she is not from his country.

Three years pass, and Kaguya begins to have emotional breakdowns whenever she sees the full moon. Her adoptive parents question her, but Kaguya is unable to tell them. After much arguing, Kaguya finally reveals that she is not of the mortal world and that she must return to the Moon.

On the day of her return, the people of the Moon come down to fetch her. In retaliation, The Emperor sends his guard to protect Princess Kaguya from them. As the guards approach the bamboo cutter's house, they blinded by the heavenly being's light. Kaguya announces to her adopted parents and friends that though she loved them, she must return to her true home on the Moon. She writes letters of apology to them, than gives her parents her robe as a memento. She then takes the elixir of immortality, attaches it to a letter to the Emperor, and a feather robe is placed over her shoulders. With that, all her sadness and compassion for the people of Earth are forgotten and she departs for the Moon.

Her adopted parents cry out in sadness over her departure and become ill. The Emperor reads the letter Kaguya gave him and is overcome with sadness. He asks his servants "Which mountain is the closest place to Heaven?" One servant suggests the Great Mountain of Suruga Province. The Emperor tells them to take the letter there and burn it, hoping it would reach the princess. The play ends with the servants burning the elixir of immortality as well, as the Emperor does not wish to live forever without seeing her.

The curtain falls and the audience burst into applause. The loudest cheers of course came from the Enforcers.

"Wow, that ending had me in tears!" said Leo.

"They don't call it a literary classic for nothing," smiled Akiza.

"Misty was amazing as Princess Kaguya!" cheered Luna.

"I agree," nodded Yusei.

"I wonder how long it took for her to rehearse?" asked Crow.

"Maybe we should ask her that?" added Jack.

"I'm glad we all came," smiled Kalin.

The curtain rose again, this time with all the actors and actresses lined up on stage bowing to the audience. The announcer stated their names and the roles they played one by one as the audience cheered further. After several minutes, Misty walked up the stage to greet the Enforcers.

"Well, team, what do you think of the play?" she asked.

"That was an amazing performance, Lady Misty," smiled Yusei.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," said Akiza.

"My pleasure," said Misty. "I want to thank you all again for your aid and allowing me to see Toby again. I did not expect anyone to help me."

"It was a pleasure helping you, ma'am," smiled Kalin, bowing.

Misty chuckled. "And I never expected to meet such a handsome Death God. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Certainly," replied Kalin.

"Can we join you two too?" asked Leo.

"Of course you may," said Misty. "You are all servants of Mr. Death God, after all."

Jack was going to yell out a complaint over being called a 'servant', but Yusei and Crow pulled him back and covered his mouth. "Uh, thank you very much, Misty!" laughed Crow.

"Thank you for everything, Lady Misty!" giggled Luna.

"Shall we be off, princess?" asked Kalin.

"Yes, let us go, Mr. Death God," smiled Misty.

They walked off together holding hands. Meanwhile, somewhere in the afterlife, Toby Tredwell was performing for the other spirits.


End file.
